Claustrophobia
by I-Confuse-Everyone
Summary: When the TARDIS door refuses to open, Rose begins to feel trapped inside. Will a little bit of TLC from the Doctor do the trick? 10DoctorRose


**Claustrophobia**

**_Just an idea that popped into my head several weeks ago whilst watching the 'Da Vinci Code' and I've only just got round to writing it up. I'm in the mood for Rose/Doctor romance after 'Doomsday' so don't be surprised if a lot of stories from me suddenly appear. I'm trying to Keep Rose Alive Through Fanfiction. Join in if you want!_**

_**Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me**_

* * *

"Doctor?" said Rose Tyler, "Doctor, the door won't open!"

The Doctor looked up from fiddling with the TARDIS with a frown on his face. "You are pulling rather than pushing?" he asked,

Rose rolled her eyes. "_Yes_! I do know which way the TARDIS door opens by now,"

"Just checking," grinned the Doctor, walking over to the doorway where his companion was standing. He gave the door a shove and pulled with all his might. However, the TARDIS door refused to budge.

"Well…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "well, let's wait a little while and try again later. Maybe there's something particularly dangerous outside right now and the TARDIS is trying to keep us safe…"

"Has it ever happened before?" asked Rose.

The Doctor searched through his nine hundred years of memories and finally shook his head. Rose bit her lip.

"Cheer up," the Doctor said, "you've still got me for company!"

"That's what's worrying me," said Rose, quietly and ducked the swat her friend sent her way.

* * *

The companions tried again three hours later but to no success. Rose was beginning to look very worried. 

"I'm sure the door will open in its own good time," the Doctor tried to reassure her, "I'm going to do some more fixing. Why don't you find something to do? You've been watching me for three hours. I know I'm amazing and all that but…" He left his sentence hanging with one of his fantastic grins on his face.

Rose nodded and left the control room for her bedroom. The Doctor watched her go, hoping she was feeling alright, and then got back to his work.

* * *

A further six hours slipped by and the Doctor, having finished his 'fixing', was beginning to feel thirsty. 

"Rose?" he called, "Rose? Do you want a cup of tea?"

There was no answer so he called again.

"Rose?"

Suddenly feeling apprehensive, he strode to Rose's bedroom and knocked quietly on the door. "Are you in here, Rose?" he asked, softly.

There came a small sound that sounded like a whimper from inside.

"I'm coming in."

He pushed open the door and, straining his eyes in the darkness, he saw a lump on Rose's bed.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked, in concern. Rose wasn't normally like this!

Rose gave another little whimper and the Doctor could hear her breathing extra fast. He turned on the light and knelt down next to his companion.

"Why don't you tell me what's up?" he said, scanning what he could see of her face. She was quite pale, her pupils were dilated as she stared up at him and she was breathing erratically.

"I…I…" she whispered, biting her bottom lip.

The Doctor reached out and took one of her hands and then rubbed the top of it softly with his thumb. "Go on,"

"It's getting to me," Rose mumbled,

"What is?"

"The TARDIS…"

"The _TARDIS_?" said the Doctor, in surprise,

"No, well yes but because the door won't open…"

The Doctor's eyes gleamed as he understood something.

"…and there doesn't seem to be enough space and…"

"You're claustrophobic aren't you?" stated the Doctor, placing his free hand on Rose's forehead,

"I am?" whispered Rose,

"Yes. Don't worry it's perfectly normal. Happens to everyone, even other species!"

"Oh," mumbled Rose.

"Well, we better do something about it! Keeping your door closed, the light off and staying under the duvet is not a good idea. Until we can get the door open, you need to stay in open brightly lit areas, like the Control Room! Come on, let's go there now!"

The Doctor stood up and helped Rose climb out of bed. He firmly held her hand as they walked down the corridors of the TARDIS to the main room.

"Here we are. Now, you sit down on the chair and take deep breaths. I'll go and make some tea!"

Rose watched her friend potter around in the kitchen area of the TARDIS and was suddenly glad that she had taught him how to make tea just the way she liked it.

Five minutes later, the Doctor walked carefully back over to her with two steaming mugs of tea. "Here you go," he said, passing her one, "are you feeling any better?"

"A bit," said Rose, taking a small sip of her tea.

"Good." The Doctor took a deep breath, exhaled slowly through his teeth and grinned widely. "A nice cup of tea! Does wonders!"

Rose smiled and the two companions began to talk about their past adventures.#

* * *

"Any luck?" Rose asked. 

The Doctor shook his head after trying the door once again. "Why won't you open up, girl?" he mumbled, placing his hand on the wall of the TARDIS. Suddenly, he heard panting and looked up to see Rose, pale and clammy, where he had left her on the chair. He hurried over to her and took both her hands.

"Rose, calm down. Calm down. Breath in slowly," he instructed, firmly, staring into her eyes, "come on, breath with me. In…" he sucked in a breath and his companion copied him, "…and out…"

Slowly, Rose's breathing began to quieten down. "I don't know why I'm like this. It's never happened to me before as far as I can remember," she said, softly, as her chin flopped down onto her chest.

The Doctor released one of her hands and cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Rose. Like I said, loads of people have it. It's often rooted from a traumatic experience in an enclosed space."

Rose smiled slightly. "When did you become such a doctor?"

Her eyes widened as she realised what she had just said and the Doctor grinned, mischievously.

"Well, I do happen to know a remedy to claustrophobia now I think about it. It was in a book that I picked up from your London last time we were there…"

"Which book?" asked Rose, curiously.

"It's called the _Da Vinci Code_, I believe. It was very good…anyway, shall I try this remedy?"

Rose nodded and the Doctor placed both his hands on her temples. "Problem is the person who did it in the book was later found to be the supposed remaining living descendant of the Christian Jesus so maybe it was her healing powers that cured the phobia and not this technique!"

His companion snorted and he continued.

The Doctor closed his eyes and gently massaged Rose's temples before slipping his fingers softly down the sides of her face until he was cupping her chin lightly. He opened his eyes and saw Rose had hers closed and she was breathing peacefully. Her skin had a little colour back in it and she had a slight smile on her lips. She looked amazing.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and the two time travellers stared into one another's eyes.

"You alright, Doctor?" whispered Rose,

"Yes," the Doctor whispered back, "You?"

Rose nodded, loving the feel of the Doctors hand on her face. "I think it's working,"

"Told you I was amazing,"

"And I told you that you were full of it."

They shared a grin and the Doctor collapsed onto the chair next to Rose, who snuggled into his side. His arm automatically fell over her shoulder and fiddled with the end of her long blonde hair.

"You really are amazing, Rose Tyler," the Doctor said,

"I haven't done anything!"

"Not now. I mean, since I first met you, the things you've done!"

Rose tilted her head up to look at her Doctor. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without you,"

"Not true. You've done loads without me being there. And, my God, I love you for it,"

"Love you too, Doctor," Rose replied, yawning. She froze suddenly and stared at the Doctor. He was looking back at her in wonder, his mouth slightly a-jar.

"I…I…" stammered Rose, suddenly terrified that she'd gone too far, "I…"

She was silenced by the Doctor's mouth descending on hers in a powerful yet sweet kiss. Rose moaned slightly at the feeling of the Doctor's lips rubbing gently against her own before they broke apart with a slight gasp.

The Doctor held her tighter to his side as they looked at one another in a new light. Words weren't necessary; they both knew exactly what was left unsaid, about this new, welcome change in their relationship. Eventually, Rose dropped her head onto the Doctor's shoulder and sighed happily.

"I think my claustrophobia's gone now," she said.

"That's good," answered her Doctor, before dropping a kiss on her head. "Love you," he murmured, "with both my hearts,"

Rose gave a brief chuckle. "Love you too."

Unnoticed by either of the new lovers, the door behind them clicked gently open. The TARDIS smiled. Her work was done.

* * *

_**Review please. Constructive criticism is gladly received. **_


End file.
